


Kakuju Sentai Jungleraiger

by ForbiddenKappa



Series: Kakuju Sentai Jungleraiger [1]
Category: Super Sentai Series
Genre: Canon Universe, Super Sentai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenKappa/pseuds/ForbiddenKappa
Summary: When their home is destroyed and their people captured, 4 young Kakuju Tribesman and their friend must make their way to Mainland Japan and fight something that threatens to destroy humanity.
Series: Kakuju Sentai Jungleraiger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737463
Kudos: 1





	1. Safari 1: A Musketeer's Vow

Narrator: “Deep in the forest lies a group of people who protect the Earth known as the Kakuju Tribe. But when an evil tribe of wicked beasts sets their sights on the humans that have caused pollution, it’s up to these 5 young people to defend their home from the Deep Forest Tribe Anima.”

The story starts in a jungle tribe deep in the forest, the various members wearing clothing styled after French Clothing as well as simple tunics. Though, into focus comes 5 younger members dressed in the colors of red, blue, green, yellow and pink. The two dressed in red and yellow appeared to be racing.

Ryugu: “I’ll make sure to beat you this time, Bun!!!”   
  
The young man who just spoke is Ryugu, dressed in a red musketeers outfit with golden accents, black pants and a brown belt with a holster. He had just yelled to another young man, that is Bun, who was wearing a yellow musketeers outfit with black accents and a brown belt with a holster on it. Bun was also wearing something on his head that resembled headphones.

Bun: “There’s a reason everyone calls me Kaminari Bun!. I’m the fastest in the village.”   
  
Mamoru: “You lot are extremely immature.”   
  
That’s Mamoru, he’s kind of a buzzkill. He wears a blue musketeers outfit with black accents, black pants and a brown belt with a holster. His shirt has a hood on it.

Sachi: “You don’t need to be so mean to them, Mami, they’re just trying to have some fun.”   
  
That’s Sachi, she’s the kindest person that resides in the village. She wears a pink musketeers outfit with a black skirt and a brown belt with a holster.

Dai: “Guys stop!!!”   
  
The guy that jumped in the way of the two managed to stop them before he turned around and got close to the ground, tending to the flowers. That’s Dai, he’s a gentle giant. He wears the same outfit as the others but in the color green.

Bun: “I was so close to wiping the floor with Ryugu… again.”   
  
Ryugu: “Yeah, why’d you stop us this time, Dai?”

Dai: “You almost ran over the flowers.”   
  
Mamoru: “You lot will need to be careful next time.”

Sachi went over and pat Dai on the back.

Sachi: “You guys don’t need to be mean to him, he just cares about his flowers is all.”

Bun: “I guess you’re right, Sachi. I’ll be a bit more careful next time…”

Sachi turned a bit red.

Sachi: “Th-thanks, Bun.”

Ryugu: “Wait, what time is it. It’s almost time for the Passing Ceremony.”   
  
Mamoru: “We must make haste then.”   
  
The crew ran off towards whatever the Passing Ceremony is. The scene changes to a young man wearing a brown tunic with black stitching running into what looks like a throne room with an elderly man sitting at a throne. The young man running to the throne is none other than Fudo, a friend of the main crew.

Fudo: “Chief… chief… I saw something bad…”

Chief: “What is it my child?”   
  
Fudo: “I saw these weird blue things… and this ugly rhino looking monster… I don’t know if they saw me.”

Chief: “This is… horrible…”

Guard 1: “What do you want us to do, sir? The Passing Ceremony is beginning soon.”

Guard 2: “We can’t let all those people and children get attacked.”   
  
Chief: “Allow things to continue as planned… The passing ceremony will have our saviors.”

The scene moves to many people of the Kakuju Tribe gathered in the area’s ceremony grounds… 5 stones with rapiers and musketts stand. Our main group is waiting for the passing ceremony to begin.

Ryugu: “Our time has come, are you guys excited?”

Bun: “You know I am, Ryugu!!”

Mamoru: “You shouldn’t act so childish Bun, you are an adult and you need to act like one.”

Dai: “You don’t need to be so mean.”

Mamoru: “It’s not about being mean, it’s about acting like a refined adult.”

Suddenly, screams could be heard and people were attempting to run from a rhino monster with a large crystalline sword in its back with several blue monsters with tiki garb and spears.

Sairai: “Woog, kill the Kakuju Tribe and retrieve the Junglefacts!!!”

Chief: “Everyone, the time has come!!! Defend the Junglefacts with your life!!”

Guards started coming from every which way and Fudo made his way over to the group.

Fudo: “Guys, I’m so glad to see you. The Anima are attacking!!”

Mamoru: “We can see that Fudo.”

Bun: “What are we going to do?”

Ryugu: “We need to do what we were trai-”

Suddenly, Ryugu was struck with what looked like a sword through his chest… he fell to the ground, it was Sairai that struck him with a sword.

Sachi: “Ryugu!!!”

Dai: “We need to get to the Kaku Rapiers, quick”

The quartet, along with Fudo ran up to the stage to retrieve their weapons from the stones and took out the rapiers and musketts, as they got ready to start fighting, the chief spoke up.

Chief: “You five need to get out of here… take the rapiers and run, you are the most important 

Fudo: “What about Ryugu? He was the fifth chosen warrior.”

Chief: “Leave this place and find a suitable replacement… search for the KakuCo. Building and look for the president of the company.”

The chief pulled the weapons from the middle stone and handed them to Mamoru, finally giving the 5 bags to take on their pilgrimage to mainland Japan.

Chief: “You mustn’t waste time, your mission is of the utmost importance, we are all counting on you.”

Everyone nodded and the team consisting of Mamoru, Dai, Bun, Sachi and Fudo started to flee. They took out several Woog along the way and were able to make it out of the forest before a bright light had flashed throughout the area… everyone within the Kakuju Tribe was gone… and the Deep Forest Tribe Anima had made the area their base.

Chief Nubis: “This place is absolutely perfect, excellent work Sairai.”

Sairai: “Thank you, dear lord Nubis.”

Yamiki: “My love, this area is absolutely perfect. I can’t wait for the world to be ours.”

Yumika: “Let’s hurry up and take it over already, I’m getting impatient father.”

Chief Nubis: “Not yet, we need to cause a great despair so the takeover is a lot more fun for us.”

Galag: “Might I suggest a dinner and a show, sir?”

Chief Nubis: “Galag, my most trusted adversary. Of course, dinner and a show would be lovely. Make my favorite and send out an Anima monster and give them a Junglefact.”

Galag: “Right away, sir… but which Junglefact?”

Chief Nubis: “A personal favorite of mine has always been the Blastballer, give it that one.”

Now, the scene moves from the wicked Anima Tribe to the remnants of the Kakuju Tribe making their way to the mainland. Eventually coming across a city. Many passersby are observing the group and taking pictures… two young women go over to Mamoru and try to take a picture, momentarily blinding him.

Mamoru: “What is up with this place?” 

Bun: “I don’t know, but it seems pretty fun.”

Sachi: “This place is so big, how are we ever going to find the KakuCo. Building?”

Bun: “I have an idea!!!”

Bun ran over to a streetlight and began climbing the pole to get a better view. Many people are watching in awe when a police officer comes over.

Officer: “Hey boy, are you crazy!!! Get down from their!!!”

Bun: “No thanks!!!”

Dai: “Bun, maybe you should come down!”

Bun: “Fine…”

Bun slid down the pole and took his headphones off and put them around his neck.

Bun: “I think I saw a building that said KakuCo. on it.”

The group made their way to the largest building in the city, the KakuCo. Building.

KakuCo. Is the leading developer in technology used throughout the world including their main export, the KakuPon. KakuPons are all purpose phones that have phone, camera, game, and cooking functions to name a few.

The inside of the main feeling as a very futuristic look. A few security guards come by and stop the 5 Kakuju Tribesman.

Guard 1: “Stop right there and state your business.”

Mamoru: “We are here to see the company’s president. We are from… the Kakuju Tribe.”

The guards step back and nod their heads.

Guard 2: “Right this way…”

They begin to walk and the group follows closely behind. They eventually come across a large red door, the guards quickly leave and the door opens.

Inside is an older woman sitting at a desk in a suit, with a purple KakuPon against her ear. This is KakuCo’s founder, Yoko Ito, a woman with a slight temper, though she can be calm when she needs to be.

Yoko: “I don’t care what you have to say, I need that shipment of KakuPons to go out before… I’ll call you back later.”

She sets her KakuPon down and looks towards the five youth.

Yoko: “So… I assume the time has come.”

Bun: “She… she already knows?”

Sachi: “I didn’t think the president would know.”

Dai: “She’s kinda scary…”

Yoko: “Of course I know, I used to be your tribe’s elder before I made the pilgrimage with my people.”

Mamoru: “So the rumors were true… but none of the matters right now, the Anima have trapped our kin and we need to take them out.”

Yoko: “I see… so the five of you are the chosen warriors?”

Fudo shakes his head in fear.

Fudo: “N-no ma’am… I was sent to accompany these four.”

Yoko: “What happened to the fifth one?”

The group looked down at the ground in sadness.

Bun: “Ryugu didn’t make it…”

Sachi: “He was killed by an Anima Tribe member.”

Yoko: “I see… well, before we begin preparations, I recommend you change and I’ll give you a tour of the building…”

Dai: “We’re not gonna talk about Ryugu?”

Yoko: “That can come later… we have bigger things to do.”

Bun: “Hey… when you said change, what’s wrong with our clothes?”

Yoko: “I’ll need you to fit in with the locals and wear clothes that are normally worn in the city… I’ve set aside some for you.”

Mamoru: “Preparedness is very important.”

Bun: “Shut up, Mamo.”

Mamoru: “I’ll teach you to shut up.”

Yoko: “Boys, now.”

Yoko gestures to a table with 5 colored bags, the group each takes one corresponding to their color and go elsewhere to change, returning about 10 minutes later in different clothes. 

Mamoru now wears a zipped up blue hoodie with a shark symbol on the front, paired with a brown belt with a KakuPon pouch in it along with some black dress pants.

Dai wears a short sleeved, green button down shirt with an elephant logo on it, the same brown belt as Mamoru along with a pair of blue denim pants.

Bun exits wearing his normal headphones, a yellow hoodie with a kangaroo patch on it, the same brown belt as the others and a pair of ripped blue jeans.

Sachi wears a jean jacket with pink accents, stitching in the shape of a lioness, the same brown belt as the others and a pair of jean shorts.

Mamoru: “This is certainly… interesting apparel.”

Dai: “I like it… it’s not tight.”

Bun: “I wonder how fast I can go in these… probably extremely fast.”

Sachi: “Miss Yoko, what’s supposed to go in these pouches?”

Yoko: “You’ll see in a bit.”

Mamoru: “Why not now?”

Yoko: “Because, you can be patient.”

Mamoru: “Not a proper answer, but sure…”

The group begins to follow Yoko to a large room filled with giant robots, the Kakuju. The group makes their way to a girl wearing a labcoat and glasses.

Yoko: “Aiko, these are the chosen warriors and Fudo.”

Aiko: “Wait a minute, Mom… we’re testing out the thrusters on Flamalcon and I’ll be right with you.”   
  
Mamoru: “Flamalcon? Like the Kakuju?”

Aiko: “Precisely, we figured the we should prep the gods for the real fight against the Anima. It’s only proper that they join in.”

Bun: “Cool!!!”

Aiko: “Extremely…”

Yoko: “Aiko, I need the KakuPons for the warriors…”

Aiko: “You got it, Mom. We got one of the suits delivering them. Ryugasaki I think.”   
  
Yoko: “Oh my…”

A young man comes stumbling in holding containers with KakuPons in them, he looks an awful lot like Ryugu.

Ryo: “Sorry ma’am….”

Aiko: “Took you long enough, suit.”

Ryo: “Sorry… sorry…”

Yoko nods and gestures to the warriors.

Yoko: “These are the chosen warriors…”

Bun: “RYUGU, YOU’RE ALIVE!!!”

Mamoru whacks Bun.

Mamoru: “You idiot, that’s obviously not Ryugu. This worm just happens to look like Ryugu.”

Dai, Bun and Sachi ignored Mamoru and went over to Ryo.

Bun: “Maybe he can replace, Ryugu.”

Dai: “He probably has his fighting skills.”   
  
Sachi: “We should probably test out his muskett skills.”

Ryo: “Please stop touching me.”

Mamoru: “It’s impossible, he’s probably not even a member of the Kakuju Tribe.”

Yoko takes the containers and takes out a KakuPon and a small card.

Yoko: “Pay attention… these are your personal KakuPons that can be used to activate the Jungleraiger system.”

Bun: “The what?”

Aiko: “The Jungleraiger system, were you raised in the wild?”

Bun: “Technically yes.”

Aiko: “Smart ass… anyway, to use the Jungleraiger system, you press this button on the bottom of the KakuPon and insert this Kakuju SIM into the side to transform into a Jungleraiger. These can fit into those handy pouches on your belts.”

Mamoru, Dai, Bun and Sachi each take one along with a Kakuju SIM and slip them into their pouches.

Bun: “Cool… so now what?”

The loud siren rings through the building, signaling an attack.

Aiko: “Your little tour will have to be finished later, go to sector Lima 7. Shoto District. The GPS on your KakuPons are activated.”

Mamoru nods and begins to leave.

Dai: “What’s happening?”

Yoko: “An Anima monster is attacking.”

Fudo: “What do I do?”

Aiko: “Stay here and help me.”

The rest of the group nod and leaves with Mamoru.

The scene cuts to a city district being blasted with energy beams and people running away. The culprit is surrounded by a large group of Woogs. A rabbit monster with punk styled clothing and piercings all over her ears. This is Anima Rabbit, the very first Anima Monster to attack the main land.

Anima Rabbit: “Yo yo yo, where are these fools going? Stop letting them get away.”

Woogs capture several people and the four Kakuju Tribesman make it to the scene.

Mamoru: “Stop right there.”

Anima Rabbit: “Huh, who are you blokes?”

Bun: “We’re gonna kick your ass.”

Anima Rabbit: “You got cotton in your ears, that didn’t answer my question at all.”

Mamoru: “We are the Jungleraiger and we’re here to destroy you.”

Anima Rabbit: “I’d like to see you try.”

Mamoru: “Let’s go!!!”

The group takes out their KakuPons and press the center button.

KakuPons: “KAKU! PON!”

The KakuPon begins playing a short energetic jingle.

Jungleraigers: “KAKUJU HENSHIN!!!”

They insert their Kakuju SIMS into the KakuPons and the standby stops playing.

Narrator: “Jungleraiger!!!”

The group are in multi colored suits with animal and musketeer styled clothing.

Mamoru’s suit is blue with black accents and a helmet styled after a shark. 

Dai’s is green and styled after an elephant, Bun’s is yellow and styled after a kangaroo, and Sachi’s is pink and styled after a lioness. They each have a futuristic orange and silver rapier and musketts on either side of their belts.

Sachi: “Oh my, I love the color on this.”

Bun: “So… now what?”

Dai: “I think we… fight them.”

Mamoru: “Let’s go!!!”

The group starts to run at Anima Rabbit and the Woog with their KakuRapiers and KakuMusketts and begin fighting, easily picking off the Woog.

Anima Rabbit: “OMG, these blokes are stronger than I thought. But not as strong as me.”   
  
Anima Rabbit ran at the group and began slashing with her claws.

Mamoru: “Foul Beast, you dare defy us.”

Anima Rabbit: “Who are you callin’ foul, baby blue?”

Dai was holding back a bunch of Woog while Bun was tying them up with rope. Sachi was kicking the extra Woog.

Sachi: “Mamo, we could really use your help dealing with the Woog.”

Mamoru: “I’m taking down this Anima Monster.”   
  
Anima Rabbit: “You think you’re taking me down? Why don’t you meet my little friend, the Junglefact Blastballer.”

Mamoru: “The what?”

Anima Rabbit releases a giant energy beam from her mouth and takes down the Jungleraiger. The Woog that were captured by the Jungleraiger were back by her side.

Anima Rabbit: “That’s that boys… let’s go back to base and get some smores.”

The Animas start to walk off and the Jungleraiger start to get up, untransformed.

Bun: “Good goin’ Mamo… you let her get away.”

Dai: “You should have just helped us deal with these things instead of going in on your own.”

Mamoru: “If Ryugu did it you would’ve been okay with it.”   
  
Sachi: “Well, RYUGU ISN’T HERE!!!”

The trio get up and begin to walk back to KakuCo.

We go back to the Anima Tribe’s base. The jackal helmet wearing Chief Nubis is now talking down to Anima Rabbit.

Chief Nubis: “So you had those pests down and you just ran?”

Anima Rabbit: “Yo, Chief I was getting weak and hungry. I had to retreat.”

The wolf pelt wearing Galag comes up to Nubis and Anima Rabbit.

Galag: “Hungry you say? That gives me a genius idea to deal with those multi colored miscreants. I shall retire to my kitchen.”

Chief Nubis: “I’ll send you out again after you recover your energy, but don’t chicken out this time or there will be consequences.”

It goes back to the group in the Kakuju Bay, Mamoru getting scolded by Yoko.

Yoko: “What were you thinking? You can’t just go in and fight an Anima Monster by yourself.”

Mamoru: “I’m sorry…”

Bun: “Serves you right, Mamo… Ryugu would never do that.”

Dai was silent and just nods.

Sachi: “Bringing up Ryugu again… that might be the reason we aren’t able to work together properly… we’re missing our fifth warrior.”

Bun: “Mamoru probably doesn’t care about bringing on a fifth… he just wants the spotlight to himself.”

Mamoru: “I want to take out these beasts just as much as the rest of us.”

Dai: “Why don’t we ask that one guy that looks like Ryugu?”

Mamoru: “Are you crazy? Bringing a non Kakuju Tribe member into the sacred circle?”

Sachi: “It’s worth a try… we don’t really have many other options.”

Mamoru: “Fine… just until we find a proper candidate.”

Seaark: “You sure do need to loosen up.”   
  
Mamoru: “Who said that?”

The group takes out their KakuPons and 4 holograms of 4 animals show themselves.

Seaark: “Twas me, Mamoru. I am your partner Kakuju, Seaark.”

Seaark is a large blue submarine type Kakuju with a horn on his head.

Groundiphant: “It’s so nice to meet you, Dai. I’ve been waiting so long, rumble.”

Groundiphant is a large tank type Kakuju with a horn on his head, he has tank treads where his feet would be.

Thunderoo: “We’re the Kakuju, hoppy.”

Thunderoo is a large bounce type Kakuju with a horn on his head and large red boxing gloves.

Skion: “Sachi is way prettier than I imagined.”

Skion is a large sports car type Kakuju with a horn on her head and is in the shape of a sports car as opposed to a lioness.

Sachi: “Awww, they’re so precious. Did you make them, Aiko?”

Aiko: “My pride and joy, the Kakuju have been given a physical form.”

Yoko: “I know that all the Kakuju seem cute and all… but are you sure you want to ask Ryugasaki to join the team? He’s kind of a clutz…”

Bun: “I’m sure, if he looks like Ryugu then he’s gotta fight like him, right?”

Yoko: “I don’t know where you logic comes from but… okay… follow me.”

The group follows Yoko off elsewhere, they come across an office and the office workers look at them. They stop at Ryo’s desk.

Ryo: “Am… am I in trouble ma’am?”   
  
Yoko: “Of course not, you’re being drafted.”

Ryo: “W-what?”

Bun: “You’re becoming the fifth Jungleraiger.”

Ryo: “I can’t just become a Jungleraiger… I got so much work to do here.”

Mamoru: “I told you he wasn’t worthy… we’ll just need to deal with the Anima by ourselves.”

Dai: “We’ll need to find a worth fifth later…”

The siren goes off again.

Aiko: “Jungleraiger, there’s an Anima threat in Sector Golf 4… report to me before leaving.”

The group leaves and Ryo goes back to his work and looks up.

As the group gets to the Kakuju Bay, they are handed Musketeer outfits with a hat and everything.

Aiko: “Put these on and make your way to th…”

Ryo: “Wait, stop…”

Bun: “Ryo, what are you doing here?”

Ryo: “I thought about what you said… and you’re right… I really do want to help, I was just a tad scared is all.”

Dai: “So, you really want to help us?”

Ryo nods and smiles.

Sachi: “Welcome to the team, Ryo.”

Ryo takes a musketeer outfit and Fudo hands him a KakuPon with a Kakuju SIM.

Fudo: “Good luck out there everyone.”

The group left and made their way to the battlefield dressed in their musketeer outfits. where Anima Rabbit was back to destroying buildings.

Anima Rabbit: “Nothin’ can stop me now... wait a minute, I thought you were all dead… and now there’s a fifth one!!!”

Ryo: “We’re here to take you down… the team is now complete.”

Mamoru: “We’ll fight your tribe and win.”

Dai: “Because… as musketeers…”

Bun: “We’ll fight you…”

Sachi: “In the name of justice.”

The group takes out their KakuPons and activates standby.

KakuPon: “KAKU! PON!”

The KakuPons begin their jingle.

Jungleraigers: “KAKUJU HENSHIN!!!”

They insert their Kakuju SIMS into the KakuPons and the standby stops playing.

Narrator: “Jungleraiger!!!”

The group are put into their suits with Ryo now in a similar suit with black accents and a falcon styled helmet.

Ryo: “The Flaming Musketeer!!! JungleraiRed!!!”

Mamoru: “The Surging Musketeer!!! JungleraiBlue!!!”

Dai: “The Rumbling Musketeer!!! JungleraiGreen!!!”

Bun: “The Speeding Musketeer!!! JungleraiYellow!!!”

Sachi: “The Blustering Musketeer!!! JungleraiPink!!!”

Ryo: “Musketeers Fighting for Justice! Kakuju Sentai!!!”

Jungleraigers: “JUNGLERAIGER!!!”

The Jungleraiger stand in a V formation, with Ryo in the middle, Bun and Sachi by his side, and Mamoru and Dai on the outside of the V.

Anima Rabbit: “So you got a guy in red, not like it’ll make a difference. Woog PUFF!!!”

Anima Rabbit threw a small ball in the air that turned into a bunch of Woog and the Jungleraiger began to fight the Anima.

The Woog were dropping like flies and Anima Rabbit continued her flurry of slashes.

Anima Rabbit: “The Woog may be easy to poof, but I’m no pushover.”

Anima Rabbit was able to make all the Jungleraiger fall.

Mamoru: “We can’t get her, she’s too fast.”

Sachi: “What are we going to do?”

A voice comes through their headsets.

Aiko: “Try the Kaku Super Parry with your KakuRapiers.”

Bun: “How do we do that?”

Aiko: “Press the triggers on your rapiers at the same time and hold them, then run at the rabbit and slash her.”

Anima Rabbit: “Who are you talking to over there?”   
  
Ryo: “No one… but you’re about to talk to our swords.”

The Jungleraiger press the triggers and start running at the Anima monster.

Jungleraiger: “Kaku Super Parry!!!”

The group runs at Anima Rabbit and strike her with their Kaku Rapiers… causing her to drop a small cube like cannon, the Blastballer. Mamoru picks it up.

Mamoru: “This is a Junglefact!!!”

Aiko: “Send it back before she can get it back, use your glove.”

Mamoru places the Junglefact on the palm of his glove and it dematerializes.

Anima Rabbit is crouching on the ground not too far from the group when Galag comes by and takes something from his ingredient pack. An Anima Sweet Roll.

Galag: “Miss Anima Rabbit, consume this and you’ll get a second chance at destroying the Jungleraiger. If you are successful, Chief Nubis might not destroy you.”

Anima Rabbit: “Really, give that to me.”

Anima Rabbit takes the Anima Sweet Roll from Galag and ate it whole… after a bit she began to grow to gigantic size.

Anima Rabbit: “THIS BUNNY IS GETTING BIGGER!!!”

The Jungleraiger look at Anima Rabbit who is now gigantic in size.

Bun: “What the hell!!!”

Dai: “What do we do now?”

Suddenly, a hologram of a red falcon comes from Ryo’s KakuPon.

Flamalcon: “You need our help to take down that menace, flammy.”

Flamalcon takes the form of a jet type Kakuju with a horn on his head.

Aiko: “I don’t need to explain much here, but you’ll pilot your Kakuju to fight against these gigantic Anima monsters. I’m having Fudo send them right now.”

Fudo: “Kakuju Deployed”

Flamalcon: “The time has come, flammy.”

Seaark: “Our mission will go swimmingly!”

Groundiphant: “I’m ready to rumble.”

Thunderoo: “Let’s hop to it, hoppy.”

Skion: “Let’s zip zoom!!!”

The Jungleraiger then jump into their respective Kakuju and begin to pilot them to fight against Anima Rabbit. Flamalcon flies at Anima Rabbit, cutting her down with his wings. Seaark flies at the big bunny and drills Anima Rabbit. Groundiphant launches a rocket from his trunk. Thunderoo jumps onto Anima Rabbit and attempts to flatten her like a pancake while Skion trips her.

Anima Rabbit: “Stop this right now!!!”

Ryo: “None of this is working, we need to hit her harder!!”

Sachi: “Do we have anything like the Kaku Super Parry?”

Aiko: “Well, press the big red button on the control panel and activate the 5 Star Horn Blast.”

Ryo: “Seems easy enough. Activate!!!”

Jungleraiger: “5 STAR HORN BLAST!!!”

The 5 Masked Heroes pressed their red buttons and the horns on their Kakuju launch and strike Anima Rabbit.

Anima Rabbit: “This isn’t how it was supposed to go!!!”   
  
Anima Rabbit falls, she has been destroyed.

It goes back to the Anima Base and Chief Nubis is angered.

Chief Nubis: “I can’t believe that failure let a bunch of humans destroy her.”

The panther hooded queen went to her husband’s side.

Yamiki: “Oh dear, don’t you know that Anima Rabbit was one of our weakest monsters. It was only destiny that she becomes the first to fall.”

Chief Nubis: “Oh, I guess you’re right dear… we’ll definitely take out those damn Jungleraigers next time. Good job on the Anima Rolls, Galag.”

Galag: “I thank you, my lord.”

The scene goes back to the Jungleraiger, Fudo, Aiko and Yoko celebrating in an apartment in the KakuCo. Building with pizza and drinks.

Yoko: “Congratulations on your first mission being successful, Jungleraiger…”

Mamoru: “I must apologize for my actions earlier… I wasn’t expecting you to be a good fighter, Ryo… I would like to ask if you want to stay with us permanently.”

Ryo: “You know what… why the hell not.”

The group starts cheering and they all grab a slice of pizza.

Bun: “I haven’t tried pizza before.”

Dai: “I hope it’s good…”

Sachi: “It has to be, I’ve heard so much about mainland food.”

  
Mamoru had already eaten his slice along with the rest of the pizza.

Mamoru: “I must say… this pizza is quite delicious…”

Bun: “Quite? You ate the whole damn thing!!!”

Everybody begins to laugh and the episode ends.

Junglefact of the Day!!!

Aiko: "Today's Junglefact of the Day is the one we just got, Anima Rabbit's Blastballer."

Bun: "It can create these huge blasts of energy that can destroy a ton of stuff."

Aiko: "I bet I can integrate it to work with your stuff, we'll just have to see next time."

Sachi: "I can't wait!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bun: Ryo come on, you can't just work all the time.  
> Ryo: But I need this job!!!  
> Mamoru: What matters is saving the world from Anima.  
> Dai: Guys, the Kakuju can combine!!!  
> Sachi: Oh my, this is quite the development.  
> Ryo: Next time on Jungleraiger!!!
> 
> Safari 2: Authorize! Jungleraijin!


	2. Safari 2: Authorize! Jungleraijin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ryo being the leader of the Jungleraiger, he now has to balance between his new duty and his desk job. His duty as a Jungleraiger is put to the test when a new Anima Beast poses a gigantic threat to the crew.

The scene opens showing the Jungleraiger's new apartment in the KakuCo. Building. It went to Sachi painting an animal mural on one of the walls, featuring the crew's Kakuju. Dai was doing some windowsill gardening, Bun was practicing Yoga and Mamoru was cooking. Bun and Mamoru were arguing about something, it must be serious.

Bun: "Are you sure that beans aren't a fruit?"

Mamoru: "As a cook, I am sure that beans aren't fruit."

Or not.

Bun: "A cook? You were only doing this for like what... 3 days?"

Mamoru: "It doesn't matter how long I've been doing it."

Bun: "It's like saying that you're a world class performer after winning one talent show."

Sachi: "Can you two quiet down, I'm trying to work."

Bun: "You heard her, quiet down."

Sachi: "I'm talking to you too, Bunny."

Ryo was now entering the room in a new outfit, a black leather jacket with a painted on Falcon on the back, a red undershirt, blue jeans and work boots.

Flamalcon: "My man Ryo is lookin' ultra fly, flammy."

Seaark: "Ultra swimmingly if I do say so myself."

Ryo: "Come on guys... it's just a new look."

Dai: "You look cool, Ryo."

Mamoru: "Must you wear that jacket though?"

Ryo: "It's been in my closet forever, so I thought why not? Wait, what time is it?"

Flamalcon: "It is 8:45 AM, my dude."

Ryo: "CRAP, I'm gonna be late!!!"

Bun: "Why can't you stay here and hang out with us?"

Ryo: "I have work, I can't just flake out on it."

Mamoru: "You must'nt put so much pressure on yourself, Ryo. What if an Anima monster or Sairai attacks?"

Ryo: "I'll be there right away then."

Flamalcon: "You can trust Ryo, flammy."

Dai: "See you later then."

Bun: "Later bro."

Sachi: "Bye bye..."

Mamoru: "Don't be late for dinner... again."

Ryo had hurried out of the room. Mamoru had went to the fridge and took out an empty milk bottle.

Mamoru: "Bun... what did I say about leaving empty containers in the fridge?"

Bun: "Sorry, I was in a hurry... I'll go down to the shop and get more."

Mamoru: "You better... we only get paid so much."

Bun: "Fine... I'm out, peace."

Bun grabbed his hoodie off the rack as well as his KakuPon and ran out the door.

Sachi: "Do you really have to be so hard on him?"

Mamoru: "Yes, we're living on product tester salaries."

Sachi: "Do you even know what a salary is?"

Mamoru: "No... do you?"

Sachi: "No, but that's beside the point."

Mamoru: "It doesn't matter... it's over and done with now."

Ryo is now sitting at a desk, writing on an order form.

Older Man: "Ryugasaki, you're late again."

Ryo: "Sorry sir... it won't happen again, I swear... it's just that the Jungleraiger work is so exhausting."

Older Man: "Being one of those Jungleraiger isn't an excuse, I better not be at your desk again."

Ryo: "Yes sir..."

Ryo went back to writing many things down on a paper. He's now looking around at his coworkers, thinking deeply about something.

The scene shifts to the Anima's base. Chief Nubis was angered about something.

Chief Nubis: "These damn Woog can't do anything by themselves... we need something bigger... something better... something stronger than those Woog and that damn rabbit."

Yamiki: "My love, you shouldn't be stressing yourself over things like this. Just leave it to Sairai or Galag... I'm sure they can do something."

The two villain's coyote hooded daughter comes up to the two sitting on their thrones.

Yumika: "Why can't you let me do something about them. I have an idea that I made all on my own."

Chief Nubis: "I'm listening."

Yumika: "Why don't we break out that Shellriser thing and give it to a shelled Anima Beast."

Sairai: "Sir... are you sure we should go along with this plan?"

Chief Nubis: "Sairai, you proved last time that one of your soldiers was incapable. I'll see what my dear daughter's plan will do."

Yumika: "Then, I shall present to you, Anima Crab!!!"

A monster walked into the scene, a giant grab with a large claw for a hand and a regular hand for the other, dressed in the attire of a pirate.

Anima Crab: "Yahahaha!!! I'll take down those scurvy ridden beasts and destroy that damn city."

Chief Nubis opened a small portal and reached into it, pulling out a small conch shell and handed it to Anima Crab.

Chief Nubis: "Use this to make sure the Jungleraiger can't get to you... you better not fail."

Anima Crab: "I got it, captain."

Chief Nubis: "Good... now go, cause havoc."

Anima Crab left the area to go and attack the city.

Bun was exitting a store holding a couple of bags while looking around the area. Plenty of people on their KakuPons.

Bun: "So many people on their KakuPons... why can't they ju..."

There was suddenly an explosion and people were running away from cannonballs being fired at them. Bun ran to investigate.

Bun: "What the hell is... what the hell is that?"

Anima Crab: "I be Anima Crab, who the blazes are ye."

Bun: "I'm Bun of the Jungleraiger... and I am... calling for backup."

Bun takes out his KakuPon and presses an alarm button and talks into it.

Bun: "There's an Anima Monster in Sector Gamma 8, hurry... I think he means business."

Bun puts the bags down somewhere and gets ready to transform. He presses the center button.

KakuPon: "KAKU! PON!"

Bun inserts Thunderoo's Kakuju SIM into the side and transforms, he takes out his Muskett and starts firing, doing nothing to hurt Anima Crab.

Bun: "What the hell?"

Anima Crab: "It won't be that easy, boy. My Junglefact makes me shell harder than the most resilient of diamond."

Bun: "Dammit..."

Bun takes out his Rapier and charges at Anima Crab, when he goes to strike, his Rapier snaps in half.

Bun: "What the?"

Anima Crab: "What did I tell ya? Woog Puff!!!"

As Anima Crab tosses a Woog Puff up in the air, a bunch of Woog pop up and Mamoru, Dai and Sachi arrive on the scene, transformed.

Bun: "Where's Ryo?"

Mamoru: "He couldn't make it. What happened here?"

Bun: "His shell broke my KakuRapier."

Dai: "How is that possible?"

Sachi: "I don't know... maybe if the three of us try it."

The trio take out their rapiers and charge Anima Crab, on contact, their rapiers snap.

Anima Crab: "I'll tell ye what I told the yellow one. My Junglefact won't let your little toothpicks break my shell."

Mamoru: "Just take out the Woog for now and we'll deal with crab legs later."

Anima Crab: "Who you callin' crab legs, fin brain?"

Mamoru: "You obviously."

The crew takes out their musketts and start attacking the Woog, slowly diminishing Anima Crab's supply.

Anima Crab: "Oh dear... you'll regret this you land lubbers."

Anima Crab began to run off...

Bun: "Another fight without Ryo... we can't keep doing this..."

Sachi: "You're right... but for now, we just need to figure out how to destroy that thing's shell..."

The group transformed out of their suits and began walking off, defeated.

The group makes their way to the Kakuju Bay and they handed their broken rapiers to Fudo.

Fudo: "What the heck happened?"

Aiko: "How did you break them?"

Aiko was angered.

Dai: "They broke when we attacked that crab."

Aiko: "Let me get to work on them..."

Aiko grabbed out a golden wrench.

Mamoru: "A golden wrench seems to be a bit too much."

Aiko: "Don't think too much about it."

Yoko enters the area.

Yoko: "A golden wrench is the least of our concerns right now. Our problem is that Anima monster's shell. I'm afraid that Anima Crab has been given access to the Shellriser."

Sachi: "The Shellriser, isn't that used to..."

Yoko: "Yes, it was the Junglefact that was used to put the protective shield around the main Kakuju Tribal Grounds. It creates an impenetrable shield that cannot be broken through most means. The Anima Tribe must've prepared after seeing how easily you took down Anima Rabbit last time. Wait... where's Ryugasaki?"

Dai: "He had work... so he wasn't with us during this mission..."

Ryo comes running in, he appears to have just got off.

Ryo: "Sorry I'm late... oh... the KakuRapiers... I'm guessing it..."

Mamoru: "Of course it went bad, not all of us were there. You need to get your priorities straight, Ryo"

Mamoru was now grabbing onto Ryo's collar.

Ryo: "But... but... I can't just quit."

Mamoru: "It's either you quit and do your more important job or you keep your job and this world gets destroyed."

Ryo: "But..."

Mamoru sets Ryo down and walks out, the rest of the group giving concerned and ticked off looks at Ryo.

Ryo: "What... what did I do wrong?"

Aiko: "I know that now is not the time... but could I see your KakuRapier please?"

Ryo looks back at Aiko and the scene changes.

Ryo is now sitting at a table in a small apartment by himself, eating from a bowl.

Ryo: "Am I really a bad Jungleraiger?"

Flamalcon: "You aren't a bad Jungleraiger, flammy. You just have commitment issues."

Ryo: "Yeah... that really helps me feel better, Flamalcon."

Flamalcon: "You're welcome, Ryo-chan."

Ryo: "I was kidding..."

Flamalcon: "But you know I'm right... you need to make a choice, is your job really that important compared to keeping this world safe?"

Ryo looks down at his bowl, he's having a crisis... seems normal for someone still in his twenties.

Ryo: "I'm sure we can think of something before Anima Crab comes back, right?"

Ryo: "You can do anything if you put your mind to it, flammy."

Ryo smiled and nodded along with Little Flamalcon.

The next day comes along and the 4 Kakuju Tribesman are training in the Hangar to get ready for the return of Anima Crab.

Mamoru: "No surprise... Ryo isn't here."

Bun: "Shut up, he'll be here. I'm sure of it."

Dai: "But, he wasn't with us last time."

Sachi: "I'm sure he'll be here to train, he knows we need to be ready for Anima Crab's return."

Aiko: "Your KakuRapiers are all fixed, I also upgraded them a bit and supplied you with a new Kakuju SIM just in case you need it."

Sachi: "Upgrade? How?"

Aiko: "Your KakuRapiers as well as your musketts can now have Kakuju SIMS inserted into them to activate all sorts of abilities. Fudo came up with the idea and we decided to upgrade it accordingly."

Dai: "Fudo, you really came up with the idea?"

Fudo: "Yeah, I can't be completely useless."

Mamoru: "Even I must admit, that's a very good idea."

Skion: "Fu-chan is a super genius."

Thunderoo: "Fu-chan is way smarter than Aiko."

Groundiphant: "Go, Fu-chan!!!"

Aiko: "Shut it or I'll dismantle you!!! Anyway, your rapiers won't break as easily. Fudo and I made them out of duralumin as opposed to the silver that was originally used to make your KakuRapiers."

Mamoru: "It will have to do."

Aiko: "What do you mean by that? Duralumin is the best stuff we have."

Mamoru: "Shhh..."

Aiko: "Don't shush me, finnie."

The alarm starts blaring throughout the facility, signaling an Anima monster's arrival.

Yoko: "Jungleraiger, report to Sector Zeta 4: Industrial District A"

The Jungleraiger begin heading out.

Bun: "What about Ryo?"

Mamoru: "We can do this without him, we need to go now."

The Jungleraiger make their way out.

Ryo looks at the alarm and then the office's exit.

Ryo's Boss: "You better not run out of here, Ryugasaki... your job is on the line."

Ryo looked over at his boss.

Ryo: "No, this job isn't as important as doing my most important duty... I quit."

Flamalcon: "You go Ryo!!!"

Ryo picks up his KakuPon and runs out of the office.

Anima Crab is firing cannonballs from his claw at buildings, easily destroying them.

Anima Crab: "Yahahaha! I knew those little rats wouldn't come back to challenge me. I won't allow any kind of mutiny from them anymore. Woog, keep destroying this blasted city."

The Woog that were with Anima Crab kept running after people with their spears. And suddenly a Woog gets shot with a small energy beam and disintegrates.

Anima Crab: "What in the blazes?"

Mamoru, Dai, Bun and Sachi made it on the scene with Dai holding his muskett.

Dai: "Take that."

Anima Crab: "Back for round 2 are ye?"

Mamoru: "We're sure to take you down this time. Even if there only are four of us."

The group takes out their KakuPons, but before they can press the central button.

KakuPon: "KAKU!!! PON!!!"

Standby music begins playing and the group looks back to see Ryo holding his KakuPon up.

Dai: "Ryo? But what about work?"

Ryo: "A position just opened up... and now I'm here to help you guys like I should have before."

Bun: "Then let's cook this crab."

Sachi: "Come on Ryo!!"

Mamoru: "Hurry for god's sake."

Ryo gets to the others and everyone presses the buttons on their KakuPon.

Jungleraiger: "KAKUJU HENSHIN!!!"

They insert their Kakuju SIMS into the KakuPons and the standby stops playing.

Narrator: “Jungleraiger!!!”

The group are put into their Jungleraiger suits.

Ryo: "The Flaming Musketeer!!! JungleraiRed!!!"

Mamoru: "The Surging Musketeer!!! JungleraiBlue!!!"

Dai: "The Rumbling Musketeer!!! JungleraiGreen!!!"

Bun: "The Speeding Musketeer!!! JungleraiYellow!!!"

Sachi: "The Blustering Musketeer!!! JungleraiPink!!!"

Ryo: “Musketeers Fighting for Justice! Kakuju Sentai (Horned Beast Squadron)!!!”

Jungleraigers: “JUNGLERAIGER!!!”

Anima Crab: "You think some shiny suits and new weapons are gonna take me down?"

Ryo: "Yeah, they will... let's go!!!"

The group run at Anima Crab and start taking down the Woog and Aiko starts speaking through their headgear.

Aiko: "It's time to activate your new equipment, I'm sending the Yoroi Yoroi SIM. You insert it into your Rapiers and press the trigger."

The group each take a SIM with a pangolin on it out of their belts and insert it into a slot on the KakuRapiers.

KakuRapier: "Yoroi YOROI!!!"

Each member of the group gains a new pangolin themed armor with a different weapon.

Ryo holds up a red bow that looks like Flamalcon.

Ryo: "Flamalcon Bow!!!"

He begins fire flaming shots from his bow, taking out several Woog. Mamoru now holds two small daggers that resemble shark fins.

Mamoru: "Fin Daggers!!!"

Mamoru is now slashing at Woog, easily dispatching them. Dai holds a shield with an elephant's tusks on it.

Dai: "Eleshield!!!"

Dai charges the Woog that are in his way to try and get to Anima Crab. Bun holds a blaster that resembles a baby kangaroo.

Bun: "Kangamaru!!!"

Bun fires his blaster at the Woog that are charging towards him. Sachi now has a large claw on the hand that her pangolin armor runs down.

Sachi: "Lion Claw!!!"

She begins to slash and hit any Woog that gets in her way, quickly all the Woog fall.

Mamoru: "This new equipment is quite helpful."

Ryo: "I'll say... let's go get Anima Crab now."

Anima Crab: "Give it yer best shot, ye scallywags."

Mamoru, Dai and Sachi start running at Anima Crab while Ryo and Bun start shooting at him, their shots deflect off Anima Crab's armor. The three melee attackers strike Anima Crab only for their attacks to barely make a dent.

Mamoru: "His armor is still too strong for out weapons to hit him."

Aiko: "Okay, it's time for Plan B. I'm sending you another new SIM."

Ryo takes a SIM with a Tiger on it from his belt.

Aiko: "All you need to do is insert it into your Rapier and your weapons will do the rest... I'm sending over the Ballblaster."

Ryo inserts the SIM into his Rapier and pulls the trigger.

Ryo: "Let's do this."

KakuRapier: "Buster BUSTER!!!"

The weapons and armor detach from the Jungleraigers and the weapons begin combining. Kangamaru connects to the back of the Flamalcon Bow, the Fin Daggers attach to the sides of Kangamaru while the Lion Claw attaches to the left dagger, lastly Eleshield attaches to the front of Flamalcon Bow. and the Ballblaster attaches the top of Eleshield.

Aiko: "This is the KakuBuster, the strongest weapon in your arsenal... if it can't break Anima Crab's armor then nothing will. I'm sure you lot know how to use a large gun, right?"

Ryo nods that he holds up the KakuBuster while Mamoru and Bun hold one side and Dai and Sachi hold the other.

Ryo: "Kakuju Finisher! KAKUBUSTER!!!"

The Ballblaster and Eleshield release a large blast that combines and hits Anima Crab. The Shellriser drops and Anima Crab gets blasted back. Ryo retrieves and teleports the Junglefact back to base.

Ryo: "A job well done, thanks for the new tech Aiko."

Aiko: "No problem."

Galag makes his way over to Anima Crab while holding an Anima Roll.

Galag: "Mr Anima Crab, consume this and you shall get another chance at destroying those wretched Jungleraiger. Fail and you shall see what true hell is."

Anima Crab: "I have no idea what that means, but I'll take that chance."

Anima Crab grabs the Anima Roll and nibbles on it, eventually growing to a gigantic size.

Anima Crab: "I'm back and much better before!!!"

Ryo: "Just like Anima Rabbit... Aiko, send the Kakuju."

Aiko: "They're on their way."

Flamalcon: "Let's take these fools down, flammy."

Seaark: "My beauty sleep was interuppted, this better be good."

Groundiphant: "It's a battle, it'll definitely be good."

Thunderoo: "I'm hoppin' into action, hoppy."

Skion: "Let's speed through this, my stories are gonna be on soon."

The Jungleraigers enter their Kakuju and begin to attack Anima Crab's new armor.

Anima Crab: "Now that I'm back, my armor oughta be stronger than your little toys."

Mamoru: "What are we going to do?"

Bun: "If his armor is stronger than before, who knows what kinda damage the Kakuju will be able to do."

Aiko: "There is one thing we can do... right Mom?"

Yoko: "We can't do it, it's too dangerous."

Ryo: "Miss Yoko... if it's for the world, you gotta be willing to do anything for it, even if it is dangerous. Quitting my job was one of the hardest things I could do... but I did do it to help save the world."

Aiko: "He's got a point, Mom."

Bun: "That sounded rad Ryo... but now is not the time."

Yoko: "Fine... let's give them access to Jungleraijin."

Mamoru: "Jungleraijin? Like the deity?"

Bun: "Woah!! This is gonna be so cool!!"

Sachi: "How do we access it?"

Dai: "Please hurry..."

Aiko: "Announce Kakuju Gattai... and the Kakuju will activate the protocol."

Sachi: "Let's do it then."

Jungleraiger: "KAKUJU GATTAI (Horned Beast Combination)!!!"

The Kakuju freeze up and begin to change. The top half of Thunderoo separates, only leaving his legs, Groundiphant's treads go to his side and he attaches to the top of Thunderoo's legs, Seaark and Skion turn into arms and attach to the side of Groundiphant, The top half of Thunderoo along with his tail change into a long sword like weapon and Flamalcon attaches onto the top of Groundiphant, Flamalcon's tail feathers turn into a head and Thunderoo's head turning into the being's helmet.

Jungleraiger: "Authorize!!! JUNGLERAIJIN!!!"

Anima Crab: "What the hell?"

Ryo: "This thing is fricking epic!!!"

Mamoru: "An impressive piece of sophisticated machinery."

Dai: "It's bigger than any of the Kakuju..."

Bun: "It would make sense that it's bigger than the Kakuju."

Sachi: "Can we marvel in it later please?"

Ryo: "Oh, right... so, how do we control it?"

Aiko: "Each of you controls a different part of Jungleraijin. Bun has the legs, Sachi and Mamo have the arms, Dai has control of attacks and Ryo has full control if needed."

Anima Crab starts blasting cannonballs at Jungleraijin but the giant robot is able to dodge his attacks. While Jungleraijin attacks with its own blade. The giant robot was able to deal heavy blows to Anima Crab, heavily damaging his shell enough to be able to take it out with one final attack.

Ryo: "We gotta take it out with one final attack. Jungleraimaru Buster!!!"

Mamoru, Dai, Bun, Sachi: "Jungleraimaru Buster!!!"

Jungleraijin charges at Anima Crab with its sword rapidly cutting in every direction, eventually attacking Anima Crab, causing his shell to break and Anima Crab to explode.

Anima Crab: "I'll be back!!!"

Anima Crab is defeated.

Ryo: "Jungleraiger, Mission Accomplished."

It changes to the Jungleraiger, Fudo and Aiko watching Ryo enter Yoko's office.

Yoko: "Hello Ryo... can I help you?"

Ryo: "I... you may already know that I quit my office job... but, I'd like you to take me back."

Yoko: "I thought you didn't like working as an office worker."

Ryo: "Not as an officer worker... but as a product tester with the other Jungleraiger."

Yoko: "You're pretty much asking for a demotion..."

Ryo: "I only ask that I be allowed to live in the apartments with the others."

Yoko: "You know what Ryo... it's not often I get folks coming in here making requests like this... and after today, you have proven that you are a strong individual that is worthy of being the leader of the Jungleraiger... so, yes you may have your new job and you may live with the Jungleraiger in the apartments.

Ryo: "R-really? You've never been this easy on me..."

Yoko: "Today was a big day for you, Ryo."

Ryo: "And you called me Ryo!!!"

Yoko: "Now, go enjoy the rest of the day off, you earned it."

Ryo: "Thank you, you won't regret it Miss Yoko."

Yoko: "Have a nice day."

Ryo exited and went over to the others and the group celebrated.

It went to the Anima Base.

Chief Nubis was angered again after Anima Crab's defeat.

Chief Nubis: "I can't believe your monster failed!!!"

Yumika: "It's not fair!!! Anima Crab was the best one I had..."

Chief Nubis: "I won't accept anymore failure... Galag, you're up so you better not fail me."

Galag: "Trust me sir, I have the perfect plan... one that will top the brat and the fatty."

Sairai: "Who are you calling fat?"

Galag: "You of course... now, I shall prepare my plan."

Galag walks off to his kitchen to begin his work.

Junglefact of the Day!!!

Aiko: "Today's Junglefact of the Day is the one we just got, Anima Crab's Shellriser!!!"

Mamoru: "From what we saw today, it can create a nearly unbreakable shield."

Aiko: "It's totally useful, I don't know if I can integrate it into your tech though."

Dai: "It's fine if you can't, Aiko."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sachi: "Dai, you can't just bail out on a dentist appointment."  
> Dai: "But I'm afraid... the stories of the dentist freak me out."  
> Bun: "Don't be such a baby about it."  
> Mamoru: "Hush it you, there appears to be a new Kakuju on the horizon."  
> Ryo: "Holy crap, I can't wait to see it."  
> Ryo: "Next time on Jungleraiger!!!"
> 
> Safari 3: Worry About Dai


	3. Safari 3: Worry About Dai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of Jungleraiger must go to dentist appointments for the first time in their lives, but when Dai develops a fear of the dentist and an Anima monster appears, he must overcome his fear to help his friends.

The scene starts with the 5 Jungleraiger sitting in a white office, Ryo is reading a magazine, Mamoru is reading a book, Bun and Sachi are on their KakuPons and Dai is twiddling his thumbs. They were in the Dentist's Office.

Bun: "You know Ryo, this isn't as bad as you made it sound."

Mamoru: "I must concur with Bun for once. Where are the drills and the hammers and the blasters?"

Ryo: "I never said anything about hammers or blasters... but it really isn't that bad."

Sachi: "How long until it's our turn?"

Ryo: "Soon... I think..."

A man wearing a white coat had walked in carrying a Civilian KakuPon.

Dentist: "Mamoru is up next!"

Mamoru: "That is me."

Mamoru stands up and enters the Dentist's office room. Everything seemed fine until a few minutes later when there are painful screams, they were Mamoru's screams.

Dai: "I.... is Mamo okay?"

Ryo: "He'll be okay after, it only hurts fo...."

Dai: "Oh... oh no... I never realized how painful it was... I... I gotta run from that monster!!!"

Dai ran out of the Dentist's Officer to escape the so called monster.

Bun: "Dai, where are you going?"

Sachi: "You gotta come back!!! Miss Yoko wanted us to get these... oh whatever, he's gone by now."

Ryo: "This... this isn't gonna end well is it?"

The scene shifted to the Anima's Base and Galag had entered the throne room.

Chief Nubis: "Ah, Galag. What is it?"

Galag: "I finally have my plan all set up, meet my first Anima monster. Anima Walrus!!!"

A large walrus monster with sword like tusks and a scarf entered the throne room.

Anima Walrus: "I'm here to take down some Jungleraiger..."

Chief Nubis: "And what exactly is your plan?"

Galag took out a small hammer like Junglefact.

Galag: "This is the Shieldbreaker Junglefact, it can be used to break down and erode material. My blubbery friend here will use it to give people extremely painful tooth aches, these toothaches will prevent anyone from fighting back and while everybody is busy crying over the pain, we'll use the Shieldbreaker to destroy water towers mountains to cause floods and avanlanches."

Chief Nubis: "Interesting plan... you better not fail me like the other two."

Galag chuckled and began to exit the building with Anima Walrus following him, he passed by Sairai.

Sairai: "I don't know what you're planning, but I'll be ready to take you."

Galag: "Trust me, my horned friend, if I wanted to take you down then I would've done it already. We both know very well that I am superior to you in every way. Now, go along and play with your little sword."

Sairai: "I'll get you one of these days."

Galag: "Good luck with that."

Galag and Anima Walrus had left and were making their way to the city.

The scene moves to Galag and Anima Walrus attacking a large industrial area, Anima Walrus was firing a beam at people and they began to hold their faces and scream in pain.

Galag: "This plan seems to be going well, isn't it my tusked benefactor?"

Anima Walrus: "You got that right Mr Galag!"

Suddenly, Anima Walrus got hit with a red arrow.

Anima Walrus: "Huh!? Who shot that?"

The Five Jungleraigers came onto the scene, fully transformed with their weapons.

Galag: "You ruffians, you won't get away with destroying another Anima Monster. Woog Puff!!!"

Galag threw a Woog Puff into the air and the blue masked monsters popped into existence and began to fight the Jungleraigers.

Ryo: "There are a lot more of these things than usual!"

Bun: "These things are easy anyway."

Mamoru: "Just focus on taking them out!"

Sachi: "You got it!"

Dai: "What about the Anima?"

Ryo: "We need to get rid of the woog before anything."

Ryo and Bun kept firing shots from a distance, whole Mamoru and Sachi attacked Woog from close up. When a large group of Woog ran towards the group, Dai was able to enlarge his shield and knock back the group of Woog, all of the Woog were eliminated, leaving Anima Walrus and Galag left.

Mamoru: "Let's go get Galag and the Walrus, quick."

Anima Walrus launched a beam right at Mamoru, causing him to fall to his knees, detransform and hold his mouth in pain.

Mamoru: "My teeth... THEY'RE IN IMMENSE PAIN!!!"

Dai: "Mamoru, now is not the time to succumb to the pain of the monster."

Bun: "No... that's not what's happening. It must be Anima Walrus's Junglefact."

The group goes over to Mamoru while Sachi goes to attack Anima Walrus, who fires another beam that causes her to fall to her knees and detransform.

Sachi: "Owie owie owie, it hurts so much!!!"

Bun and Ryo notice this, they then go to fire but get hit by Anima Walrus's beam along with a few other citizens, including more workers, a couple of kids and a blind man who didn't seem to get affected.

Anima Walrus: "Looks like we win, there's nothing that can stop the unstoppable team of Galag and Anima Walrus!!!"

Galag: "Correct my minio... I mean friend."

Suddenly they get bashed into and launched off by Dai's shield.

Dai: "Oh no.... what do we do?"

Aiko: "Jungleraiger, we're sending people to your location to help those that were affected by that weird tooth beam, standby."

It was back at the KakuCo. Building and various citizens were being treated alongside Ryo, Mamoru, Bun and Sachi to try and cure the toothache.

Dai: "I don't know what happened... I panicked, Anima Walrus started blaster people with a beam."

Fudo: "You're not at fault, you're just lucky you got rid of them before they did more damage and you got hit."

Aiko: "Yeah... turns out that Anima Walrus has the Shieldbreaker Junglefact. It allows him to break down materials. This most likely caused the toothaches."

Dai: "Is it possible to stop it?"

Fudo: "Not without the Junglefact... we need it to deactivate the toothaches."

Aiko: "And we can't exactly fight Anima Walrus without figuring out a weakness."

Dai: "Well... I think I did notice something odd with the beam."

Aiko: "What is it?"

Dai: "There was a blind man that was shot, he wasn't affected by the beam."

Aiko: "That's it... maybe it can only affect those can can see the beam."

Fudo: "Isn't that a bit farfetched?"

Aiko: "It's all we have."

Dai: "How are we going to do that though?"

Aiko: "We have to teach you to fight blind."

Dai: "Once again, how are we going to do that?"

Aiko: "With KakuCo's best fighting teacher. He can teach anyone to fight in any style and I'm sure he can teach you to fight with a blindfold on."

Dai: "KakuCo. has a fighting teacher?"

Aiko: "KakuCo. has everything."

Groundiphant: "Yeah, we gotta help the others and this would be the best way to do it."

Dai was guided to the room of Koichi Samejima, the best fighting teacher within the KakuCo. Building and a Kakuju Tribesman that made the initial pilgrimage to the Mainland. Aiko and Fudo were with him.

Aiko: "Hello, Mr Samejima... we need some help."

Koichi: "Aiko... what kind of help?"

Fudo: "We need you to teach Dai to fight blind."

Koichi: "For what reason?"

Dai: "An Anima monster... it's using a beam that gives people insane toothaches."

Koichi: "An Anima you say... okay. Okay, I will train you."

Dai: "Really? Well, let's start then."

Koichi: "First, you must vow to do as I say for the sake of training."

Dai: "Of course, Mr Samejima."

Koichi: "Then put this on and stand over there."

Koichi holds out a blindfold for Dai, who proceeds to look down at it and then back at Koichi.

Koichi: "Well... I'm waiting."

Dai reluctantly took the blindfold and walked over to where Koichi has directed him and put the blindfold on.

Koichi: "In order to fight blind, you must rely on your other senses... now, begin."

Dai: "Begin what?"

As Koichi pressed a button on a KakuPon, bottles on strings would start to fly at and hit Dai.

Dai: "Ow... OW.... OW...."

Koichi: "Use your other senses, listen for the projectiles."

Dai would take a deep breath and listen out for the bottles, he was able to hit a couple but still either missed or got hit by other bottles. Aiko had gotten an idea and dragged Fudo by the arm.

Fudo: "Ow, what are you doing?"

Aiko: "We'll be back a bit later Dai, I just got a genius idea!!!"

Dai: "Okay!!!"

Dai's training for his fight against Anima Walrus would continue. He would slowly get better and better until he was finally ready to face off against Anima Walrus...

Koichi: "You have done well... you may keep the blindfold for when you're ready against Anima Walrus..."

Aiko: "That won't be necessary!!! Dai, I made you something..."

Aiko held up a black Kakuju SIM with a Puma on it.

Dai: "What is it?"

Aiko: "Just insert it into your KakuPon when you find Anima Walrus again... and go through the normal stuff."

Dai nodded and the siren would go off.

Overhead Voice: "Jungleraiger, Anima Monster in Sector Lima 6. I repeat, Anima Monster in Sector Lima 6."

Dai looked to Koichi, Aiko and Fudo and would quickly leave.

In a city area, Anima Walrus is once again attacking citizens using his beam.

Anima Walrus: "Now there are no Jungleraiger to bother me. Taking over humanity will be a breeze."

Dai: "Not on my watch!"

Anima Walrus: "You back for round two?"

Dai: "Of course, I'm gonna take you out and take your Junglefact this time."

Anima Walrus: "I'd like to see you try, Greenie."

Dai takes out his KakuPon and presses the center button.

KakuPon: "KAKU!!! PON!!!"

The funky standby music begins playing and Dai holds up his KakuPon.

Dai: "KAKUJU HENSHIN!!!"

Dai inserts Groundiphant's SIM into his KakuPon.

Narrator: "JUNGLERAIGER!!!"

Dai is now in his Jungleraiger suit.

Dai: "The Rumbling Musketeer!!! JungleraiGreen!!!"

Anima Walrus: "You're funny suit doesn't matter, you're gonna go the way of your friends anyway."

Dai: "Not with this in my arsenal."

Dai takes out the Kakuju SIM from earlier and puts into his rapier.

KakuRapier: "Yami YAMI!!!"

With the new Kakuju SIM activated, a strange darkness fills the area. It's pitchblack.

Anima Walrus: "What's a little darkness gonna do?"

Dai: "I figured out your weakness. You can't attack me, if I can't see you."

Anima Walrus: "Oh boy..."

Suddenly, Anima Walrus gets bashed with a shield and the two begin fighting in the darkness. The fighting would produce plenty of sparks with Dai's Eleshield and Anima Walrus's tusks clashing, but Dai still managed to keep it dark enough so Anima Walrus couldn't use the Shieldbreaker. After a bit, Dai would charge at Anima Walrus and hit him hard enough to the point where the Anima would drop his precious Junglefact. Dai quickly retrieved it and sent it to KakuCo.

Anima Walrus: "You... you cheater!!!"

Dai: "How am I a cheater?"

Anima Walrus: "You made the darkness... and I'm just so mad."

Galag came by with something for Anima Walrus.

Galag: "Do not worry, there is always your second chance. Mr Anima Walrus, if you would be so kind as to consume this Anima Roll."

Anima Walrus took the roll and just ate it whole and he would begin to grow.

Anima Walrus: "You got bigger things to deal with than just tooth decay."

Dai: "Oh my... Aiko, I need Groundiphant here right now!"

Aiko: "We were able to reverse the effects of the Shieldbreaker, the other Jungleraiger are on their way as well."

The Kakuju would be making their way to the battle and Dai got into Groundiphant.

Flamalcon: "Flamalcon is in the house, flammy!"

Seaark: "Let's FINish this rather quickly."

Groundiphant: "I'm ready to rumble!"

Thunderoo: "I'm hoppin' mad that this guy hurt my bro, hoppy."

Skion: "I'm ready to rush this meanie."

Ryo: "Okay guys, let's form Jungleraijin."

Jungleraiger: "KAKUJU GATTAI (Horned Beast Combination)!!!"

Kakuju: "KAKUJU GATTAI (Horned Beast Combination)!!!"

The Kakuju freeze up and begin to change. The top half of Thunderoo separates, only leaving his legs, Groundiphant's treads go to his side and he attaches to the top of Thunderoo's legs, Seaark and Skion turn into arms and attach to the side of Groundiphant, The top half of Thunderoo along with his tail change into a long sword like weapon and Flamalcon attaches onto the top of Groundiphant, Flamalcon's tail feathers turn into a head and Thunderoo's head turning into the being's helmet.

Jungleraiger: "Authorize!!! JUNGLERAIJIN!!!"

Aiko: "I got something new for you too to change things up a bit. Meet your new Kakuju, Molill!"

Molill: "Buongiorno, my amici!!!"

Molill is a large brown and black mole with a drill for a nose.

Aiko: "This guy can switch out for one of the arms to form a new weapon for Jungleraijin. He'll swap out with Seaark."

Seaark: "Well, looks like my time is up."

Seaark disconnects from Jungleraijin and Molill takes his place as a drill weapon.

Anima Walrus: "You think a fancy powertool is gonna hurt me? You don't even know my weakness."

Bun: "Let's do to him what he did to us?"

Sachi: "Give him a toothache!"

Mamoru: "What a splendid idea!"

Anima Walrus would run at Jungleraijin and the giant robot would attack with Molill and knock off one of Walrus's tusks, greatly weaknening him.

Anima Walrus: "But... how did you know?"

Ryo: "Our toothaches were painful... but I was curious as to how painful it would be for you."

Jungleraijin would continue attacking Anima Walrus with a combination of the Jungleraimaru and Molill while Anima Walrus would keep attacking with his... flippers.

Ryo: "Let's activate our final attack, Jungleraimaru Buster!!!"

Mamoru, Dai, Bun and Sachi: "Jungleraimaru+Molill Buster!!!"

Jungleraimaru ran at Anima Walrus and pointed both Molill and Jungleraimaru at the giant Walrus, when both the weapons pierced him, he would fall and explode.

Anima Walrus: "This isn't that last you'll hear of me!!!"

Anima Walrus is defeated.

Ryo: "Jungleraiger, Mission Accomplished."

The Jungleraiger were comforting Dai while he was sitting in the Dentist's Office.

Ryo: "You can do it, dude..."

Mamoru: "Yes, don't let your fears get the best of you."

Bun: "Facing fears are a part of growing up, man."

Sachi: "We're cheering for you, sweetie..."

Groundiphant: "You'll have me right by your side."

Dai: "Okay... I think I can do it..."

The Dentist walked out of his office holding a KakuPon.

Dentist: "Mr Dai, I'm ready for you."

Bun: "Remember to stay strong and don't get scared, the drill only hurts for a minute."

Molill would pop out of a KakuPon.

Molill: "Us drills ain't so bad ragazzone."

Dai: "Thanks guys... I'm sorry about earlier though.."

Ryo: "It's no problem, Dai... now, go get em."

Dai had entered the Dentist's Office... he would finally get that Dentist Appointment that Yoko wanted the Kakuju Tribesman to get.

It would shift to the Anima's Base and Chief Nubis was angered again.

Chief Nubis: "You all failed me!!!"

Galag: "This was only a minor failure, my lord. We did not account for the Kakuju Molill."

Sairai: "I hate to agree with dog breath, but he's right. How did you expect us to expect the giant mole?"

Yumika: "Galag makes a very good point."

Chief Nubis: "I'll have to take things into my own hands, I have my own idea. The rest of you better make a new plan while I bring mine to fruition."

Galag: "Of course, my lord."

Sairai: "Yes sir."

Yumika: "Yes father..."

The three had walked off and Chief Nubis would take out a crystal ball and look into it, he began speaking about something... The Seven Deadly Sins...

Junglefact of the Day!!!

Aiko: "Today's Junglefact of the Day would be the Shieldbreaker."

Mamoru: "It is normally used to break down materials but it was used to give us toothaches."

Dai: "It's quite a dangerous Junglefact."

Aiko: "Good thing you won't have to deal with it again, boys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bun: "Life is about living on the fast lane!"  
> Sachi: "Sometimes it's a good idea to slowdown a bit, Bun."  
> Mamoru: "Especially if it has to do with an Anima."  
> Dai: "Especially with this next one... he seems to be making the ground all slippery."  
> Ryo: "We'll be able to fight through it."  
> Bun: "You guys never believe me..."  
> Dai: "Next time on Jungleraiger!!!"
> 
> Safari 4: Racing Bun


	4. Safari 4: Racing Bun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bun has always been one to live the fast life, but when an Anima makes Bun's speed into his weakness, Bun must learn to go slow for the sake of the mission.

The scene starts with a platypus monster wearing an orange belt and a yellow safety coat creating something on the ground. This surface causes people to slip and fall everywhere.

Anima Platypus: "HAHA!!! You disgusting humans won't be able to get away from me and the power of my Slicksoaper"  
  
Anima Platypus is holding up what seems to be a grey bar of soap, this was the Slicksoaper Junglefact

Anima Platypus: "Since there's no Jungleraiger around to harass little ol' me."

Several shots and hit near Anima Platypus's feet and the transformed Jungleraiger came onto the scene holding their Musketts and Rapiers.

Ryo: "Stop right there, Platypus!!!"

Anima Platypus: "You'll have to get to me first."

Anima Platypus once again spread something along the ground around him.

Bun: "This'll be easy, I can catch this idiot in a jiffy."

Mamoru: "Bun wait!!!"

Sachi: "DON'T!!!"

Bun began running at Anima Platypus but was having a hard time staying up until he eventually went right past the giant platypus and slipping.

Anima Platypus: "Who's the idiot now, you yellow doofus!"

Bun: "YOU!!!"

Anima Platypus: "Jokes on you, I won't slip and fall all over my soap!!!"

Dai: "What are we gonna do?"

Ryo: "We can't exactly stop slipping, it's soap."

Anima Platypus: "Looks like I did what I needed to do! Time for me to leave."

Anima Platypus would make his exit by exploding into soap bubbles.

Ryo: "Dammit..."

Mamoru: "We let him get away again... this is the fifth time Anima Platypus was able to successfully attack the city..."

Sachi: "How does he keep getting away."

Mamoru: "It's Bun's fault, he keeps rushing into things."

Bun: "Don't blame this on me, Mamoron!!!"

Dai: "He's kinda got a point, Bun... you do keep rushing right into it."

Bun: "Come on, Dai!!! Sachi? Ryo?"

Ryo: "He's right... you need to chill, man."

Sachi shook her head, nodding in agreement.

Bun: "Well... you guys just don't get it... I want to get rid of Anima Platypus as much as you guys!!!"

Ryo: "Listen bud, we don't doubt that... you just need to go a bit slow sometimes is all."

Bun: "Jeez... everyone really is against me!!!"

Bun had ran off somewhere.

The scene switched to the crew, bar Bun, in the Kakuju Hangar talking with Aiko and Fudo.

Aiko: "And Bun just ran away after that?"

Ryo: "Yeah... we know that he wants to take down Anima Platypus, but he just needs to slow down a bit."

Dai: "He was always a bit of a hot head, but never like this."

Mamoru: "His speed is his greatest trait, but it can be his biggest weakness too."

Fudo: "Yeah... remember the mud pit incident, he got all mad and wouldn't talk to anyone for a week."

Aiko: "A whole week!? Wait, I might have an idea to put that speed of his to use in this battle."

Sachi: "Uh, how?"

Aiko: "You'll just have to wait and see. Just standby until Anima Platypus appears again."

Ryo: "But what about Bun?"

Aiko: "I'm sure he'll stop moping eventually. You guys just go and get some rest for now."

Mamoru: "Very well, let's go back to the apartment and I'll make some lunch."

The Jungleraigers left.

Bun was trudging around a smaller area of the city, eating takoyaki.

Bun: "They think that I can't beat Anima Platypus with my speed... well, I'll show them. I'm a lot smarter than they think I am."

Bun trips over a rock and drops his takoyaki.

Bun: "Dammit! That was just a set back... I'll prove them wrong next time."

People were scremaing and running from something, they were all covered in bubbles.

Bun: "Anima Platypus is back... I'll get him this time."

Bun had ran off to where Anima Platypus was attacking.

Bun had ran to an area covered in soap bubbles, people were stuck within giant bubbles and Anima Platypus was cackling.

Anima Platypus: "Now, if those stupid Jungleraiger come back, they won't be able to stop me."

Bun: "That's what you think!!!"

Anima Platypus: "Well if it isn't Speed Racer. Are you here to fail at trying to destroy me?"

Bun: "No, I'm going to succeed!!!"

Anima Platypus: "I'd like to see you try!!!"

Bun took out his KakuPon and transformed.

KakuPon: "JungleRAIGER!!!"

Bun took out the Yoroi SIM and activated it.

KakuRapier: "Yoroi YOROI!!!"

Bun aimed Kangamaru at Anima Platypus.

Bun: "Say your prayers, buster."

Anima Platypus: "The person who should be saying their prayers is you."

Bun and the Platypus began fighting one another, firing their owns weapons at each other. Bun gets soap bubbles shot directly at his feet, causing him to slip up and fall to the ground as the other Jungleraiger are running onto the scene.

Ryo: "Bun!!!"

Bun: "You guys can go... I got this guy handled..."

Mamoru: "Yes, you obviously have this handled."

Sachi: "Bun, just let us help you..."

Bun: "No, I need to prove you guys wrong..."

Dai: "There's not time for that, I'm sure in most cases you would be able to take an Anima Monster out on your own."

Anima Platypus: "How cute! How about I ruin your heartwarming moment!"

Anima Platypus fired a barrage of soap bubbles at the Jungleraigers, causing them to slip and fall over and allowing Anima Platypus to get away.

Ryo: "Dammit, not again!!! Bun, you have to stop rushing into things."

Bun: "I just thought... that maybe you guys wouldn't worry if I took him out by myself."

Mamoru: "Bun, you're foolish... Anima Platypus's Junglefact is a hard one to deal with by yourself, especially with speed like yours."

Ryo and Mamoru destransformed and walked off.

Sachi: "Bun, you really need to figure this out if we want to take out Anima Platypus."

Dai: "Yeah, because we're getting nowhere."

Sachi and Dai walked off while Bun sat there and thought about something.

It was back in the apartment, Ryo, Mamoru, Dai and Sachi were sitting out in the living room talking while Bun elsewhere.

Mamoru: "I'm sure Bun will feel fine later."

Sachi: "Yeah... we were a bit harsh though."

Ryo: "Sometimes you gotta be a bit harsh to get a point across."

Dai: "But do you think we were too harsh?"

Mamoru: "Of course not!"

Sachi: "Mamoru... you gotta admit that we were a bit more harsh than we should of been."

Dai: "Speaking of, should we go check on him?"

An alarm starts blaring, Anima Platypus was attacking again.

Ryo: "No time, someone go get Bun we need to go now."

Ryo, Mamoru and Dai run out of the room while Sachi goes to Bun's room.

Sachi: "Bun, come on... Anima Platypus is back again."

Bun: "You guys go on ahead... I'll just get in the way."

Sachi: "Bun?"

Bun: "Just go!!!"

Sachi looked at Bun with a worried look on her face and left the room. Aiko had entered soon after Sachi left, she was holding something.

Aiko: "Bun... your speed is incredible but it's also been somewhat of a burden in this fight."

Bun: "It's only a burden."

Aiko: "I made something for you that could help prevent your slip ups."

Bun turned around as Aiko was holding out a Kakuju SIM for him to take he took it. The Kakuju SIM had a porcupine on it and had a copper color to it.

Aiko: "You'll figure out what it does later, now go join your team in the fight."

Bun: "Thanks Aiko..."

Bun got up and left.

The Four Jungleraiger had made their way to where Anima Platypus was attacking citizens.

Anima Platypus: "Where's Speedy Gonzalez? I was looking forward to watching him fail!"

Ryo: "He's not here right now... but we're more than enough to take you down."

Bun had made it to the scene, holding out his KakuPon.

Mamoru: "Bun? What are you doing here?"

Bun: "I'm here to help, I myself got a little help in dealing with Anima Platypus."

Anima Platypus: "Good luck with that you loser."

Everyone takes out their KakuPons and presses the buttons and the standby begins playing.

Jungleraiger: "KAKUJU HENSHIN!!!"

They insert their Kakuju SIMs and the standby stops playing.

Narrator: "Jungleraiger!!!"

The group are all put into their Jungleraiger suits.

Ryo: "The Musketeer of Flames!!! JungleraiRed!!!"

Mamoru: "The Musketeer of Waves!!! JungleraiBlue!!!"

Dai: "The Musketeer of Quakes!!! JungleraiGreen!!!"

Bun: "The Musketeer of Zaps!!! JungleraiYellow!!!"

Sachi: "The Musketeer of Gusts!!! JungleraiPink!!!"

Bun: “Musketeers Fighting for Justice! Kakuju Sentai (Horned Beast Squadron)!!!”

Jungleraigers: “JUNGLERAIGER!!!”

Anima Platypus: "You can try and take me out, but you'll just keep slipping up over these suds."

Bun: "Jokes on you, I have the solution to our problem."

Sachi: "You do!?"

Bun removes a Kakuju SIM from his belt buckle.

Dai: "What does it do?"

Bun: "We're about to see."

Bun puts the Kakuju SIM into his KakuRapier and pulls the trigger.

KakuRapier: "Sashi SASHI!!!"

As Bun activated the Kakuju SIM, spikes would begin to sprout on the bottom of his boots.

Aiko: "The new Kakuju SIM will make it easier to traverse those soapy suds. So you can go as fast as you need to."

Bun: "Awesome!!!"

Everyone took out the Yoroi SIMs and activated them.

KakuRapier: "Yoroi YOROI!!!"

The Jungleraiger had their weapons and Anima Platypus has summoned a legion of Woogs. The fight began and would rage on, the Jungleraiger winning the fight against the Woog while Bun ran after the giant Platypus with spikes upon his feet. Bun kept firing the electric bullets from Kangamaru.

Anima Platypus: "Why won't you just give up!?"

Bun: "I have no reason to!!!"

All the Woog had fallen and the Jungleraiger met back up to take down Anima Platypus.

Bun: "Only one things left to do."

Ryo: "Let's get the KakuBuster."

Ryo took out the Buster SIM and put it in his KakuPon.

KakuPon: "Buster BUSTER!!!"

The weapons and armor detach from the Jungleraigers and the weapons begin combining. Kangamaru connects to the back of the Flamalcon Bow, the Fin Daggers attach to the sides of Kangamaru while the Lion Claw attaches to the left dagger, lastly Eleshield attaches to the front of Flamalcon Bow. and the Ballblaster attaches the top of Eleshield.

The Jungleraiger took their positions and prepared the Buster.

Ryo: "Kakuju Finisher! KAKUBUSTER!!!"

The Ballblaster and Eleshield release a large blast that combines and hits Anima Platypus. With Anima Platypus blasted back, the Slicksoaper dropped from him and Bun picked it up and sent it to KakuCo.

Bun: "That was easy peasy."

Mamoru: "Our mission isn't finished yet."

Anima Platypus was sitting in defeat on the ground when Galag arrives on the scene.

Galag: "I see the Jungleraigers have defeated you, but Chief Nubis sends his regards... I offer thee the Anima Roll, let it turn you into a giant."

Anima Platypus: "Really? A second chance!!! This is perfect!!!"

Anima Platypus took the roll and ate it as fast as he could and he began to grow to gigantic size.

Anima Platypus: "I'm bigger and badder than the big bad wolf!!!'

Ryo: "Aiko, send the Kakuju!!"

Aiko: "They're on their way!!!"

The group went into their Kakujus and activated the combination sequence.

Jungleraiger: "KAKUJU GATTAI (Horned Beast Combination)!!!"

The Kakuju freeze up and begin to change. The top half of Thunderoo separates, only leaving his legs, Groundiphant's treads go to his side and he attaches to the top of Thunderoo's legs, Seaark and Skion turn into arms and attach to the side of Groundiphant, The top half of Thunderoo along with his tail change into a long sword like weapon and Flamalcon attaches onto the top of Groundiphant, Flamalcon's tail feathers turn into a head and Thunderoo's head turning into the being's helmet.

Jungleraiger: "Authorize!!! JUNGLERAIJIN!!!"

Aiko: "You guys remember Molill?"

Dai: "How can we ever forget something like that?"

Aiko: "Well, you'll be happy to learn that I'm sending another new Kakuju."

Bun: "Awesome, send them over!!!"

A large teal beaver Kakuju was running onto the scene. She had a chainsaw for a tail.

Buzzver: "Hewwo, nyuk!!!"

Aiko: "Meet the cute baby Buzzver. She may be a baby, but she sure packs a punch. Sachi, it's Skion's turn to take a break."

Sachi: "Got it."

Skion: "I'll see you guys next time!!!"

Skion quickly disconnects and gets replaced by Buzzver, whose chainsaw tail seems to replace Skion's hand.

Anima Platypus begins to whack Jungleraijin with his tail while Jungleraijin attacks with Jungleraimaru and Buzzver. After the battle rages on for a bit, Anima Platypus would become weak.

Anima Platypus: "I... won't... lose!"

Ryo: "Let's activate our greatest attack!!! Jungleraimaru Buster!!!"

Mamoru, Dai, Bun and Sachi: "Jungleraimaru+Buzzver Buster!!!"

Jungleraijin would hold its arms out and begin spinning and running towards Anima Platypus. The blade and the saw kept hitting Platypus until he blew up and was destroyed.

Anima Platypus: "I'll never hear the end of this!!!"

Anima Platypus is defeated.

Ryo: "Jungleraiger, Mission Accomplished."

Everyone was celebrating back at the apartment.

Ryo: "We did it!!!"

Bun: "Hey guys... I'm sorry about jumping right into things. I learned that you shouldn't try and breeze right through things."

Mamoru: "Just don't do it again."

Dai: "Yeah, we're all in this together, Bun."

Sachi: "This was another successful mission... so we should be happy."

Thunderoo: "You did great, hoppy!!!"

Aiko: "So, what are you gonna do now, Bun?"

Bun: "I'm gonna take life easy and slow down a bit."

Fudo: "That's a great idea!!!"

The small party had continued peacefully.

The scene switches to the Anima Base. Chief Nubis was nowhere to be found and Yumika was sitting atop her throne.

Sairai: "Where is the Chief, you brat?"

Yumika: "He's doing something important, but that's none of your concern you horned freak."

Sairai: "Tell me immediately!!!"

Yumika: "I'm not supposed to tell you, don't you have an Anima attack you should be planning? Or are you afraid of what daddy is going to do?"

Sairai: "Damn you, my next attack will be the one that brings us the destruction of humanity."

Yumika: "I'd like to see you try."

Sairai angrily left, he held up what appears to be a stone gacha capsule.

Junglefact of the Day!!!

Aiko: "Today's Junglefact of the Day is the Slicksoaper."

Mamoru: "If I remember correctly, it can turn any surface into a rather slippery one."

Bun: "It sure did cause us a lot of trouble this time."

Aiko: "I'm afraid to see what the Anima Tribe has planned next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryo: "Sachi has been acting kinda weird."  
> Sachi: "Don't make me break some teeth."  
> Bun: "This isn't how you normally act."  
> Sachi: "Come on, I'm trying to act tough. Is there something wrong with that?"  
> Dai: "But it's not the real you."  
> Mamoru: "It's important to be the real you."  
> Bun: "Next time on Jungleraiger!!!"
> 
> Safari 5: Big Bad Sachi


	5. Safari 5: Big Bad Sachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sachi's confidence is damaged through the public not thinking she's strong enough, she suffers an identity crisis that makes her think she's some sort of gang member. Will an Anima Monster's attack make her think straight and realize that she's strong in her own way?

The scene opens up to show a Talk Show set with the Jungleraiger sitting on a couch next to a older man at a desk.

Announcer: "Welcome everyone to the Nightly Show with Takeshi Minamoto!!!"

Minamoto: "Thanks for coming tonight everyone. Tonight we have five very special guests, our city's guardians, the Jungleraiger!!!"

Ryo: "It's great to be here, Minamoto-san. I'm a huge fan, I've been watching your show for years."

Minamoto: "It's always great to talk to a fan and I gotta say, I'm a fan of yours too. My grandkids look up to the lot of you. Now, I gotta ask, what's it like going face to face with those monsters?"

Bun: "It's so cool!!! I'm all like, I'll get you Anima scum and then they're like, No, please don't hurt me Bun."

Mamoru: "What my friend here is trying to say is that we're glad to fight for a noble and honorable cause."

Dai: "It's quite exciting..."

Sachi: "We always seem to get a lot of fan mail..."

Ryo: "They always seem to send a lot to all of us."

Mamoru: "Except for Sachi."

Sachi: "Rude... Mamoron."

Mamoru: "Not right now, Sachi."

Minamoto: "Sorry to hear that Miss Sachi, it seems you're not very popular. We had a few of us talking about your appearance on the show tonight, calling you weak."

Sachi: "I can assure you, Minamoto-san, that I'm not weak."

Minamoto: "That's exactly what I thought, it's always nice to see a young lady willing to fight to prove that she's just as strong as her male teammates."

Sachi: "Thank you... but..."

Bun: "What's up, Sach?"

Sachi: "Nothing, nevermind..."

Minamoto: "Anyway, that was the Jungleraiger ladies and gentlemen. Now, for our next guest, we'll be speaking with a famous pop band from overseas."

The Jungleraiger waved goodbye and got up from their seats and went into the backroom.

Ryo: "You okay Sachi?"

Sachi: "Yeah, I'm fine..."

Sachi looks off somewhere and the scene changes to the next day,

Ryo, Mamoru, Dai and Bun were all in the hangar waiting for Aiko to unveil something new. Fudo was nearby holding a large object under a tarp.

Aiko: "Now... uh, where's Sachi?"

Dai: "I believe she's still asleep."

Thunderoo: "Skion said that she was up really late last night after the talk show fiasco, hoppy."

Groundiphant: "Talk shows are very confusing, rumble..."

Seaark: "She was quite upset, all those people were quite the wet towels."

Flamalcon: "I'm worried about her, flammy..."

Fudo: "Can we move this along, quickly please? This thing is heavy."

Aiko: "Oh... right, you can set that down now."

Fudo had quickly dropped the large object.

Fudo: "Thank... Jungleraijin..."

Aiko: "Now, your brand new piece of equipment that will help you. This is the Jungle Gachapon!!!"

Aiko removed the tarp from atop the Gachapon. The Gachapon was a large capsule toy machine that had the five colors of the main Jungleraiger as well as mysterious white and orange markings on it.

Mamoru: "What does it do?"

Aiko: "This'll dispense new Kaku SIMS that you can use in battle. All you gotta do is spin the dial and it'll dispense a Kaku SIM."  
  
Bun went over to spin the dial, the dial itself wasn't moving.

Bun: "Aiko, I hate to break it to you, but this thing is broken."

Aiko: "That's because you need a special coin to work it."

Mamoru: "Give us the coins then."

Aiko: "It's not that easy, you need to earn the coins by either doing amazing feats or if it's deemed necessary."

Ryo: "What deems the coins necessary?"

Fudo: "She means that if you absolutely need them in battle."

Aiko: "I wanted to say that!!!"

Fudo: "Sorry, Aiko..."

Bun: "That sucks."

Suddenly, someone in a leather jacket comes into the room... hair up in a pompadour... sun glasses... a pink bat... it was... SACHI!?

Sachi: "Hey you punks, what's goin' on in here?"

Bun: "Sachi, you good?"

Mamoru: "You're acting quite strange."

Sachi: "What are ya talking about? This is how I've always been."

Ryo: "No, you haven't always been like this."

Sachi: "Whatsittoya, Big Red?"

Ryo: "Don't call me Bi..."

An alarm starts going off...

P.A. System: "Jungleraigers, Anima Attack in Sector Lima 6."

Aiko: "Go you guys."

Mamoru: "Let's go!"

The Jungleraigers run out of the Hangar and go to the battle area.

In the sector, there was a small farmer's market that was being attacked by a bunch of Woog and a Seal monster that looks like a Gacha Machine. It was spitting out Gacha capsules that were trapping people.

Anima Seal: "Come on, it's all a game of luck and you all just happen to be so lucky to get sucked into the capsules!!!"

The Jungleraiger come onto the scene, ready to fight against Anima Seal.

Anima Seal: "I was expecting you, Jungleraiger. Now, let our legendar..."

Sachi: "Hell nah, come here so I can beat ya head in!"

Sachi begins running at Anima Seal and transforms, she begins bashing Anima Seal in the head with her bat.

Anima Seal: "Get off of me you freak."

Ryo: "Sachi calm down!!!"

Sachi: "Ain't we tryna bring this fool down?"

Dai: "We are, but you're going a little too far."

Sachi jumps off of Anima Seal when the monster suddenly releases a gacha ball that erupts into fire.

Anima Seal: "TAKE THAT YOU FIEND!!! My Gotchagacha Junglefact has a myriad of effects that erupt from special gacha capsules."

Dai: "Sachi!!!"

Anima Seal: "Now if you excuse me, I need to bounce and cause some chaos elsewhere. Elsewhere as in, you guys as far away from me as possible."

Anima Seal rolled off somewhere and the Woogs ran at the Jungleraiger, the spears of the Woog began to clash with the Rapiers of the male Jungleraiger. This continued until the Jungleraiger were able to kill off all the Combatant Woog. Sachi herself had gotten angered by the boys and ran off elsewhere. 

Bun: "Hey, where did Sachi go?"

Mamoru: "What? I thought she was with you?"

Dai: "She must've ran off somewhere after we got mad."

Ryo: "She might've went back home, we should hurry before she gets mad and breaks something."

The crew had began running back towards the KakuCo. Building.

Sachi was sitting in an alleyway, eating a sandwich she bought at a convinience store.

Sachi: "Those guys don't know me... I'm just as strong as any damn bloke."

Sachi looks around and thinks.

Sachi: "I know, I'll join a gang and show them what I can really do!!!"

A woman begins speaking, she was near Sachi.

???: "Listen girl, you don't wanna get tangled up with gangs. Take it from someone like me. The name is Momo and I think I heard something about proving yourself?"

Sachi: "Huh? Yeah... you're right. A lot of people seem to think that I'm weak."

Momo: "Listen, you're strong by yourself, you don't need to prove that you're strong."

Sachi: "Really? Thank you Momo!"

Momo: "Yeah, you seem like a pretty cool kid. Why not stop by here again and we can grab a drink or something."

Sachi seemed to have snapped out of it and she ran off.

Back at the base, the guys were talking to Aiko and Fudo.

Ryo: "Sachi just kinda ran off after we got rid of Anima Seal... we need to deal with the Sachi thing, but we can't just take our focus off of Anima Seal."

Mamoru: "She's been acting quite strange since the talk show when people referred to her as the weak one."

Aiko: "Maybe she's going through some kind of crisis. We just have to hope she snaps out of it before Anima Seal comes back."

An alarm begins blaring, signifying Anima Seal's return and the boys run out with Sachi seeing them and running into the hangar.

Sachi: "Hey!?"

Aiko: "Oh, Sachi... you feeling okay?"

Sachi: "What the heck happened to me?"

Aiko: "The boys said you were acting off ever since the talk show."

Fudo: "Are you feeling better?"

Sachi: "Much better... but I gotta go back and join the boys."

Aiko: "Wait, I have something for you."

Aiko holds out a coin with a 'K' on it.

Sachi: "What's this?"

Aiko: "You earned it, go use it in the gachapon and nab yourself a Kaku SIM."

Sachi: "Really?"

Aiko nods and Fudo smiles.

Fudo: "Good job, Sachi."

Aiko: "It won't be so easy to earn them next time."

Sachi: "Thank you, Aiko."

Sachi goes over to the gachapon and puts the coin in, she slowly turns the dial until a capsule pops out. She picks up the capsule and slowly twists it open and a brown Kaku SIM fell out with a gorilla pictured on it. Sachi picks it up and looks at Aiko. Before Sachi got the chance to speak, Aiko spoke.

Aiko: "Go, you'll learn what it does in time."

Sachi nods and runs out of the room to catch up with the boys."

Anima Seal, with a large group of Woog, was once again rampaging and putting people into gachapon capsules.

Anima Seal: "There's no Jungleraigers to stop us from causing chaos, now we can trap and destroy all the people in this dumb city."

The four Male Jungleraigers comes onto the scene, already transformed and shoot at the Woog around Anima Seal.

Anima Seal: "Where do you all keep coming from? Wait, where's Pinky?"

Ryo: "She wasn't able to make it... she's going through something."

Anima Seal: "She was a loser anyway, a total weakling."

Mamoru: "Don't talk about our friend that way."

A bat suddenly comes by and hits Anima Seal, knocking him over.

Sachi: "Take that you lame-o."

Bun: "Sachi, you're back!"

Dai: "Are you feeling any better?"

Sachi: "Your old pal, Sachi, is back."

Anima Seal: "It doesn't matter if there's five of you or five thousand of you. I'll win this, no matter what."

Sachi: "Not on my watch!!"

Sachi takes out her KakuPon and activates it and the standby begins playing.

Sachi: "KAKUJU HENSHIN!!!"

She inserts her Kakuju SIM and the standby stops playing.

Narrator: "Jungleraiger!!!"

Sachi is now suited up to fight against Anima Seal.

Ryo: "The Musketeer of Flames!!! JungleraiRed!!!"

Mamoru: "The Musketeer of Waves!!! JungleraiBlue!!!"

Dai: "The Musketeer of Quakes!!! JungleraiGreen!!!"

Bun: "The Musketeer of Zaps!!! JungleraiYellow!!!"

Sachi: "The Musketeer of Gusts!!! JungleraiPink!!!"

Sachi: “Musketeers Fighting for Justice! Kakuju Sentai (Horned Beast Squadron)!!!”

Jungleraigers: “JUNGLERAIGER!!!”

Anima Seal: "I saw your colorful suits last time, they don't seem so special."

Sachi: "You may have been able to defeat us last time, but I'll see to it that we win this time."

Sachi takes out her new Kaku SIM and puts it into her Rapier, activating it.

KakuRapier: Ken KEN!!!"

Sachi's KakuRapier disappears and is replaced by large metal gauntlets.

Anima Seal: "We can't let them defeat us, go Woog!!!"

Anima Seal tosses out a Woog Puff, summoning a large group of Woog. The two sides begin clashing with Sachi going after Anima Seal herself. The fight would rage on with the fight seeming to tip in Anima Seal's favor. The Woog had all fallen quickly to the Jungleraiger's weapons. The group had met back up to take out Anima Seal.

Animal Seal: "You may have been able to deal with my Woogs, but you won't be able to take me out!"

Sachi: "I have an idea, give me all your rapiers."

Ryo: "What are you planning?"

Sachi: "You'll see..."

The boys all took out their rapiers and Sachi took them, two in each hand. She turns to face Anima Seal and begins running at them, as Anima Seal tries to find a way out, Sachi attacks him with all four rapiers and his Junglefact fell. Sachi picked it up and whisked it off.

Sachi: "We did it."

Mamoru: "We're not done yet."

Dai: "There's Galag!"

Galag walks over to Anima Seal and holds up a plate.

Galag: "Mr Anima Seal, I offer thee a magical dish that will grant thee a second chance. Grow large and stomp out your enemies."

Anima Seal took the Anima Roll.

Anima Seal: "Well... as long as it's not dangerous."

Anima Seal eats it in one bite and grows to gigantic size, prompting the Jungleraiger to summon their Kakuju. They quickly combine them.

Jungleraiger: "KAKUJU GATTAI (Horned Beast Combination)!!!"

The Kakuju freeze up and begin to change. The top half of Thunderoo separates, only leaving his legs, Groundiphant's treads go to his side and he attaches to the top of Thunderoo's legs, Seaark and Skion turn into arms and attach to the side of Groundiphant, The top half of Thunderoo along with his tail change into a long sword like weapon and Flamalcon attaches onto the top of Groundiphant, Flamalcon's tail feathers turn into a head and Thunderoo's head turning into the being's helmet.

Jungleraiger: "Authorize!!! JUNGLERAIJIN!!!"

Aiko: "Okay guys, I have another new Kakuju for you! Meet Kakuju Kommerang."

A black bat Kakuju comes flying in.

Kommerang: "Yo yo yo, Kakuju Kommerang is in the house. Ready to kick some Anima Butt."

Aiko: "You can take five Seaark."

Seaark: "I'll see you all back at home."

Seaark separates from Jungleraijin and flies off. Kommerang transforms into an arm and his wings turn into a boomerang like weapon.

Ryo: "Welcome to the team buddy!"

Anima Seal: "It won't matter, my capsules will bowl you over every single time."

Anima Seal proceeds to spit out several gacha capsules that hit Jungleraijin.

Kommerang: "You, this ain't vibing with me. We oughta give that blubbery loser a butt kickin' right now."

Mamoru: "Let's use Kommerang to do it."

Ryo: "You got it... Jungleraimaru Buster!!!"

Mamoru, Dai, Bun and Sachi: "Jungleraimaru+Kommerang Buster!!!"

Kommerang is attached to the Jungleraimaru and is then thrown, it circles Anima Seal several times until it begins to inch closer and closer to him. Finally hitting and destroying Anima Seal.

Anima Seal: "Looks like I didn't get my desired prize!!!"

Anima Seal is defeated.

Ryo: "Jungleraiger, Mission Accomplished."

The scene is in the Kakuju Hangar and everyone is around Sachi.

Bun: "Sachi, we're sorry about the whole talk show thing. We didn't realize that people thought you were weak."

Sachi: "No, it's not your guy's fault."

Mamoru: "We're just glad that you're feeling better."

Sachi: "Thanks... I now realize that it doesn't take brute strength to be strong... I'm strong in my own way."

Dai: "That new Kaku SIM was pretty cool too."

Sachi: "They were very light, which was surprising."

Ryo: "Enough about the gauntlets."

Sachi: "I'm ready to put all that talk show business behind me... I gotta go see Momo, bye guys."

Sachi ran out and everyone had a confused look on their faces.

Bun: "Who's Momo?"

The scene switches to one at a far off mountain with seven figures standing side by side, all of them look like Anima monsters.

???: "Well well well Jungleraiger, so you've returned... it's time for your downfall... it's time for the Seven Deadly Sins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sachi: "Those guys seem kinda scary."  
> Ryo: "We just have to be ready for when they come to get us."  
> Mamoru: "This'll be our biggest fight yet."  
> Dai: "This is gonna be scary..."  
> Bun: "We need to be ready for when they attack."  
> Sachi: "Next time on Jungleraiger!!!"
> 
> Safari 6: The Seven Deadly Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Bun: Ryo come on, you can't just work all the time.  
> Ryo: But I need this job!!!  
> Mamoru: What matters is saving the world from Anima.  
> Dai: Guys, the Kakuju can combine!!!  
> Sachi: Oh my, this is quite the development.  
> Ryo: Next time on Jungleraiger!!!
> 
> Safari 2: Authorize! Jungleraijin!


End file.
